


The Disasters Road

by Atiz57



Category: Air Gear
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 08:18:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12272505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atiz57/pseuds/Atiz57
Summary: Since there are like NO air gear x readers out there I thought of making one.So you are the leader to the Natural Disasters Air Treck Team. After modifying your AT'S and your teammates you made it up all the way to the B class in the Tropaion Tower. Now feeling trapped in the towers system you've come to hate parts wars and teams using there Trecks for more than a away to fly. Now waiting for a Sky King you find Ikki by chance and feel he could made a difference in the world of Air Trecks





	1. Version 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm putting two different versions up and I want to know which do you think I should go with. When is based off the anime in the others based off of the manga. Depending on which one you guys choose will depend on how many chapters there will be. The anime adaptation is going to be shorter but if we go with the manga it's going to be a longer series.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the Anime version

You put them on for fun, started a team for fun, and rose to the top following your own road all because you thought it was fun. 

Smiling you shifted your weight clicking your treks wheels to the right and making them spin opposite to each other boosting your electrical power, clicking your wheel back into place you sped along the roof top and jumped. Flipping and spinning around you giggled and you felt the wind move and shift faster into that of a tiny electrical storm, grinning you kicked it away as you landed. Watching your little storm rage until it died out, smiling softly you turned to see one of your teammates. “Hey Eye, look over there a hatchling. D’ay mind if me and the others have some fun and teach him some basics?” Your second in command asked watching as the new be ran into a railing. “Only for a little bit, and don't go overboard!” You ordered as your subordinates dashed off to play around with the red jacketed boy. Moving closer to make sure they wouldn't hurt him you sat down. Smiling as they either spun around him or dashed at his AT’s, you giggled when your group caused the little bird to fall back and curse. “Ok, ok leave the lil bird alone guys. Or I'll have to blow you all away.” You said getting up and shooing away your team members. After they left you turned to the young boy “Hmm, just a beginner, your wings will grow in time. Here let me help you up.” You said taking the boy's hand and pulling him to his feet. “Who are you? And who where those other guys?” He asked eyeing you. Moving to properly introduce yourself “ I'm (L/N) (F/N), leader of the Natural Disasters. But don't let the name fool you we’ll be the end of any team.” You said bowing slightly. “And sorry bout my boys they get a little antsy when bored, but they did have you in mind, by trying to get you to keep your balance. And who might you be?” You asked looking to the boys unsteady AT’s then his baby like face taking a quick glance at the emblem with a raised eyebrow. “It's Ikki. And what the hell do you mean they were trying to help me? They knocked me on my ass!!” Ikki glared stomping his foot which only made him zoom off. Easily following after him with a giggle. “Man did you just start today or what? Stop sticking your nose in that pamphlet of yours, straighten that back and control your weight!” You yelled smacking Ikki’s back to straighten him up, jumping ahead onto a roof. You road backwards to watch Ikki with a hum, when he stopped suddenly near a narrow railway which made you stop as well. 'Simca practices here. Don't tell me he's trying to follow her road. She'll clip his wings for sure.’ You thought rolling up behind him. Looking over his shoulder calmly “You're taking forever if you're going to ride it then move.” You whispered pushing him onto the fence. “If you want to spread your wing just go for it.” You said smiling lightly as you leaped ahead of him and sped off and jumping to flip around in the air. A grin found its way to your face when Ikki to burst out into the air shortly after you. Hearing him cheer happily you decided to ruin his moment “So how you gonna land rookie?” You laughed jumping and skating from rooftop to rooftop watching as your new found friend struggled to land properly and smashed roof tiles in the process. Smiling when the Glam Slum came into view you landed gracefully and turned just as Ikki slammed into the whole shop “Has the meeting ended already?” Jabba asked looking down at you as Ikki screamed about not wanting to be eaten. “Eos why are you playing with a hatchling? Is he something special?” She asked glaring at the little bird now using you as a shield. Smacking your head “The meeting! Torami you're a dead man for not reminding me!” You growled thinking of your second in command. Sighing before looking at Ikki “This rookie here is a new recruit to Sleeping Forest. I thought I'd be nice and give him some tips. So mind if the old man escorts us to the meeting?” You asked politely looking to the car door as it opened. “Hahaha, you cheeky girl, you can make it there on your own and you know it! You just want to race me!” The elderly guys laughed jumping out. Smirking a little “Hey with you I'm always learning, so you might be able to teach this birdy here a thing or two.” You said jumping onto the train wires “Ikki try to keep up and learn!” You yelled as the three of you zoomed off racing to the park the meeting was being held at. Skidding to a stop in front of the meeting area you panted with a smile plastered on your face, “Dammit no matter how much we race I can never beat you! But I think we showed Ikki a lot on wire riding.” You said watching as the said male crashed into the bushes. “Why’d you guys stop all of a sudden?! I was yelling for you guys to slow down!” He yelled making his way over to you as the old guy left. “Sorry about that I get a little competitive when I'm racing with him. But any who com'on the meeting will start soon by the looks of it.” You said leading Ikki into the park, walking around you heard your name be called from behind “(F/N)! You finally made it! Do you want to challenge anyone tonight?” Simca asked running her hands over all the emblems on her body. Tsking you placed your emblem on the tips of your fingers “You know not everyone here is at my level, Simca so if anyone is up to challenge me they can go right ahead.” You said bean dipping the pinket causing her to squeak then giggle with your emblem under her right boob. Glancing at Ikki you nudge your head toward Simca to tell him to do the same. Watching as he came over “C-can I put one on you to?” Ikki asked shakily holding up an emblem. Hearing Simca giggle “Sure but you have to catch me first!” She said skating away with Ikki on her heels trying to put the sticker on her. Turning around you easily spotted your team's uniform “Torami~ Get your ass over here~ So I can kick it into next week~ “ You sang watching your friend as he tried to runaway from you. Quickly grabbing him by the collar and putting him in a headlock “Thanks for reminding me about the meeting! Had I not visited Glam Slum I would have missed it you dick eating shit!” You yelled spinning in place with your comrade still in your clutches doing your special tornado spin, until you heard the leader of the Skull Saders messing with the little birdy. Throwing Torami at him you pretend it was an accident. “Oops Magaki he got away from me!” You said gliding over to retrieve your passed out friend. “You bitch, you fucking did that on purpose! You can't get this fucker out of trouble now that he’s challenged me!” Magaki yelled in your face making you roll your eyes “Oh shut the fu-” you hadn't finished your sentence due to sudden blinding light flashing. Looking up with a glare “We are the Windstorm G-Men and you're all under arrest!” a silver haired man known as Kaito yelled as his men reached out trying to catch any storm rider. Jumping back with Torami you shouted for your group to move and get away. Looking back at Ikki who now was speeding off with Skull Sader members you gritted your teeth as your team helped you get Torami too safety. “I gotta go make sure hatchlings gonna be alright! You guys get him out here!” You yelled racing off into the direction you saw them go. Leaping from roof to roof you spotted Ikki a good amount behind Magaki getting close enough to be in earshot “Yo baby bird! What did me and the old man show you, huh? Get up higher and grind those wires!” You yelled pointing to the train wires. Watching him nod you smiled jumping up behind him 'This may be against the rules but who the fuck cares?’ You thought jumping up and flipping around getting enough speed to get your hurricane winds to form. Kicking as hard as you could you pushed Ikki faster on the wiring. Landing you watched as he flew faster than ever in the time you've met him. Grinning you pushed off to follow behind and watched as the younger male past Magaki and crashed into the Glam Slum’s neon sign. Grimsing you slowed down and watched as Magaki yelled about him cheating and it's not over yet before running off. Sighing you looked behind yourself to see others perched in the surrounding area 'Must be his teammates.’ You thought looking back at Ikki who was getting his ass chewed out by Jabba “You stupid idiot! You broke my sign! You'll pay for that!” She yelled shaking the poor boy by his collar. Riding to his rescue “Alright alright Jabba you've made you point put the poor boy down and let him go. I'm sure he'll find a way to pay for the damages.” You said with a smile on your face when Ikki was dropped. “Nice going, you won the race though I'm sure you didn't need to break Jabba’s sign to do so. You better get out of here before she eats you.” You said pushing Ikki away. After he had left your view you here Jabba sigh “You had something to do with his speed, didn't you? Your winds may help lift younglings higher but it just makes it a much scarier fall for all Icarus’s.” She said emptying her pipe. Humming at her words. “I think he's going to have real beautiful wings that aren't made of wax. So tell you what. I pay for the new sign and when that little Crow comes to work it off he'll be paying for my new parts instead. Agreed?” You asked holding out your hand to shake. Hearing her hearty laugh “You have such faith in him already? He really must be special for the Eye of the Storm to bless him with her wind’s!” She said shaking your hand. Nodding you closed your eyes and pulled out your wallet to pay for the damages done to the shop with a small smile forming on your face. 'He has the potential to tear down the tower, and bring us all together in the future. So I'll put my faith in that Crow.’


	2. Version 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the manga version

You put Air Trecks on for fun, started a team for fun, and rose to the top following your own road all because you thought it was fun. But now you hated it all, how teams took battles to far, how one couldn't ride without some form of threat going after them, and how every trick and move was ranked in the Tropaion Tower. You had gotten your team to go all the way to close B and now you waited for the one who could set everyone free from it.

You watched from atop the warehouse building as two non-air treck gangs fought over territory. You watched closely at a young boy with a crow's nest of hair beat the other team. Humming with a small smile when his gang cheered “GO IKKI! THE STRONGEST IN THE EAST SIDE GANG!” Dropping quietly to get a better view and hear more you hid behind some old crates. Watching the interactions amongst the happy gang brought fond memories of your team to mind. Watching as the crow boy left gang members from the other side had started bad mouthing. 'What sour fucking losers. Really? Now that their ass's where kicked they gotta be shot heads?’ You thought frowning and shaking your head just before you took your leave “Skull Saders. Ever heard of them? The air treck team, Storm Riders. I'm good friends with them, I'm looking forward to a rematch.” One of the West siders said smirking at the now scared group. Stopping immediately at his words 'THAT BITCH ASS MOTHERFUCKER! BRINGING IN A FUCKING AIR TRECK TEAM TO GET FUCKING EVEN?!’ You thought turning sharply at them with a glare as they again started to fight. Growling as you used your AT’s to leave the scene you looked back at the warehouse 'If that fucking AT team gets involved with non-air treck users, I'm beating their fucking asses into mincemeat.’ You thought riding to meet up with your team. Latter that evening you rested your head on your little brother’s lap in his hospital room watching the news. Gritting your teeth as the next segment went on about two dead high schooler's involving AT’s. “Teams nowadays are getting really scary. Sis you're being safe right? You're the only one I got left so please don't get hurt.” Your younger brother said worriedly and gripped his bed sheets. Looking at him with a small reassuring smile “Hey I'm always safe, and I'm stronger than those jerks. You don't have to worry about me, just worry about getting over sickness okay bud?” You said kissing his forehead when the nurse came in telling you visiting hours were over. The next day you went to the warehouse again but brought your second in command with you and what you saw made your blood boil and eyes burn with hatred. The non-air treck gang was beating the crow's nest boy to a pulp whole his gang turned away and that was when Torami pointed to an obvious AT team around a shed were a lot of girls screaming and crying came from. Clenching your fists tight enough for your nails to draw blood you made a move to stop them. “Wait (Y/N), don't be stupid! This isn't your fight. Wait till the great meeting and then challenge those bastards to a match they can't win!” Torami said holding you back. Growling and glaring at all of them “WHEN THAT DICK EATING GANG IS DONE I'LL SHOW THEM THE WORST NATURES GOT, FOR BRING IN THOSE AIR TRECK ABUSING FUCHERS!!!” You yelled breaking free from your second in commands hold and dashing off away from that repulsive sight. Turning back to the scene playing in front of himself “This is why we need a Sky King. So that those bastards dont come in thinking there better than everyone else.” Torami sighed riding after you. Waiting on top of a wall you clicked your wheels to the right and charged them on the side of the wall you were sitting on, spotting the West gang you jumped in front of the main leader clicking you wheels back into place with a stone cold face. “What the fuck are you doing here, bitch? Get out of our way or I'll get my Skull Sader friends to beat your ass outta here!” He yelled noticing your Air Trecks . “Pfff, you fuck tards brought in an Air Treck team to lick your wounds after the East Side gang fairly beat you yesterday. And I'm not scared of your pussie ass air treck team lackies either, I out rank them in the Tropaion Tower, they're nothing but a speck of shit on the ground in my eyes. And since you fuckers got help from AT users the East side had plenty reason to have mine.” You said sending a death glare at the now shaking leader and his gang, putting your hands in your pockets and slowly putting your foot on his stomach clicking the wheels to the left, you lightly pushed on your AT and quickly removed your it from his body. Watching as he seized and fell to the ground you smiled watching him piss himself before looking up at his group, “My Air Trecks are specially made to either taze or burn someone, and they can also break solid concrete with one kick. So if you fucking bastards don't want your skulls busted open on the pavement. I better not EVER see you cock suckers settle a fucking score with the help on an Air Treck team. Or I'll make sure you wish you were never born. GOT IT!?!” You yelled kicking their leader into them before they hastily nodded and ran off. “You held back, Eos. I'm proud of you.” Torami said coming up behind you. Taking a slow breath in and letting it out just as slow to Carol your nerves. “If they're smart they'll never associate with the Skull Saders ever again. Come on I promised Allen I'd get him some candy when I visit him today.” You said speeding down the street with Torami riding next to you.

**Author's Note:**

> The next on if ganna have a LOT of cursing in it.


End file.
